If He Just Knew My Name
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: During a band rehearsal, Dipper comes to a scary realization. Is it just a phase...or has he really fallen for Robbie? This was a request from my cousin. Hope you like it!


Chapter One

"Dipper! Mabel! You guys better hurry, or we'll miss it!" Wendy yelled.

"Coming!" the twins shouted in unison. "Race you down the stairs!" Mabel shouted as she started to run. "Hey, no fair! You started ahead!" Dipper laughed.

Wendy was taking them to a surprise location, and they were both itching to find out where. "C'mon, guys! Let's get going!" she urged. They walked out to the truck, where Soos was waiting. Wendy got into the passenger seat and smiled at her coworker. "Thanks buddy. I really appreciate this." Soos smiled his goofy buck-toothed smile. "You're welcome, dude." He turned around. "OK, you dudes buckled in back there? Alright, let's go." He turned the keys and drove away from the Mystery Shack.

"Wendy, where are we going? Tell us!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Not telling. Now put these on, I almost forgot." She handed them each a white blindfold. They laughed and tied them over their eyes and around their heads.

Suddenly, the car came to a halt. "Aw, yeah. We're here, guys!" she yelled to someone.

"OK! Awesome! You're just in time!" said a very familiar voice. Dipper and Mabel climbed out of the car. They heard Wendy say "Ready? All right, take off the blindfolds." They pulled them off and saw their surprise.

Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson were in the garage in front of them. Robbie stood with a microphone and his guitar, Nate stood with an electric guitar, Lee with a base guitar, and Thompson sitting at a big drum set.

Dipper frowned. "Robbie's band rehearsal? What kind of surprise is that?"

"An _amazing _surprise." Wendy swooned, leaning on Robbie and looking at him dreamily. Dipper clenched his fists angrily.

"Baby, you don't need to say that," Robbie said "But you totally can." He leaned in and started kissing her neck, and she blushed hard.

"Whoa, easy tiger. There's children here." she giggled. "Fine." he said, pulling away and wrapping his arm around her. Dipper clenched his jaw. He felt the anger boiling inside him.

"Uh…can we start now?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." Robbie said. He picked up his guitar. "1…2…and a 1234…"

They all began playing their instruments, and Dipper and Mabel were shocked at the fact it actually sounded like music. Mabel gasped and smiled. "Oh my gosh! They're playing my favorite song!"

Sure enough, they were playing Mr. Brightside. Robbie began to sing:

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head, but she's touching his trash now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Letting me go_

_And I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control_

Dipper's eyes widened. Robbie was actually good. His stomach was feeling weird since he arrived and saw Robbie. He wondered if it was just a coincidence, or...

_Jealousy_

_Turning snakes into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Joking on your alibies_

_Cause it's just the bright side, babe_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_I am Mr. Brightside_

Robbie smiled, shredding his guitar. Dipper's eyes grew wider. He watched Robbie, playing and flipping his hair. His dark eyes even looked happy for once. Dipper's stomach was swarming with butterflies. His heart was pounding in his chest. _Robbie is attractive…and kind of…sexy…_, he thought. His insides lurched when he realized what it was he was feeling. His eyes filled with tears.

"Wendy, can I use Robbie's bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure. Just go in the back door, take a right, and it's the first door on the left." she said.

"Thanks."

Chapter Two

He ran inside and into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid and started bawling. _This can't be happening. I can't be feeling this,_ he thought. _I like girls. I like girls. I like girls._

He bawled harder. He never imagined that this would happen. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it was the truth.

Dipper Pines was in love. Not with a girl, but a _boy_. And that boy just happened to be the boy he thought he hated.

Robbie V.

Chapter Three

Dipper continued to bawl.

_I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls._

It was no use. He couldn't help his feelings. He loved a boy, Robbie, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He face palmed, still red faced and sobbing. What would Grunkle Stan say? He already called Dipper things like wimp, loser, pussy_ who knows what he would say if he found out about this.

What would Mabel say? She still thinks he likes Wendy, but not anymore. She probably wouldn't care much. The only issue was that _she_ had the hots for Robbie too.

He cried harder when he thought of his family. How disappointed Grunkle Stan would be. How angry Mabel would be. How Soos would feel. He gulped.

_How would Wendy feel?_

Chapter Four

Wendy and Mabel clapped and screamed as the song ended. Robbie sat his guitar down and Wendy ran up to the garage platform. "Give me some sugar, baby." Robbie said. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips onto his. Mabel wasn't as grossed out until she realized that Robbie had his tongue in Wendy's mouth.

"Hey Mabel, you should go check on Dipper. He's been in there for a while." Nate said.

Lee smirked. "Wonder why."

Nate's eyes widened and they both busted out laughing.

Mabel frowned. "I don't get it."

She walked in the house, turned right, and went to the first door on the left. Sure enough, she heard sobbing. "Dipper, it's me, Mabel. Are you OK? You've been in there for a long time."

"M-Mabel?" Dipper said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you."

She turned the doorknob and walked into Robbie's rather large bathroom. Dipper was sitting on the toilet lid, crying his eyes out and clutching his stomach. "Dipper! Are you OK, bubby?" she asked.

Dipper sniffed. "No. I'm not OK. Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you anything, right? And you won't hate me or anything?"

"Of course you can tell me anything. And I could never hate you. I love you."

Dipper took a deep breath. "Mabel…I don't think I like girls." He barely got the words out before he began sobbing again.

"And what made you suddenly realize this?"

"Um…I realized while the band was playing."

"So…do you like one if those guys?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

Dipper blushed furiously. "I can't tell. I WON'T tell." He cried softly as he said the words.

"Dipper, tell me. Please."

"No, Mabel. I refuse."

"Dipper."

"No."

"Dipper."

"I said no."

"Dipper."

His lips trembled. "I'M IN LOVE WITH ROBBIE, OK?!" he blurted out suddenly. He buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

Chapter Five

Mabel's face fell. "Oh, Dipper…"

She wrapped her arms around her brother. He was sweating badly, his face was bright red, and his cheeks were wet with tears. He was shaking badly and he was just a wreck in general. "Why, Dipper? You hate Robbie and Robbie hates you. Why are you in love with him?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sobbed "I don't know! He's just…amazing, I guess. Like Wendy said. When he was playing, I started thinking dirty things. Like I thought he was sexy."

"Oh my gosh…why?"

"I said I DON'T KNOW! It's just…the way he flips his hair…or the way he shreds his guitar…or his dark eyes…" Dipper said with a dreamy look on his face. He suddenly realized what he was doing and started to bawl again. "Ugh! This is so wrong! I'm supposed to be with a girl, but I'm in love with a boy! I'm GAY, Mabel!"

"It's OK, Dipper. I mean, yes, it's a little weird. But it doesn't make me love you any less. And I'm sure that Grunkle Stan will feel the same way." Mabel said reassuringly. "And who knows, maybe it's just a phase. Puberty's a bitch, Dipper."

"IT'S NOT A PHASE! I GOT A BONER, MABEL! I'M GAY AND THERE'S NOT A THING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" he cried.

"OK, then. If there's nothing to do, can we go back out there?"

Dipper sighed. "I guess so. But only if you promise you won't say anything to Robbie."

"I promise. Now let's go."

Mabel opened the door, and the two gasped when they realized someone had been outside the door the whole time. And who else but the man in question?

Robbie.

Robbie stood with a look of pure horror on his face. "ROBBIE?! W-What are you doing in here?!" Dipper squeaked.

"I-I was just_ Wendy told me to come find you guys_ I just_ OH MY GOD!" he yelled and ran out the door.

Chapter Six

Dipper collapsed on the ground and started to cry again. "Oh my god…he heard EVERYTHING! I'M SCREWED!" he sobbed. Mabel frowned. "No you are not. Wipe your eyes and we're going out there."

"Mabel, no! I can't face Robbie after this! Or the guys, or Wendy! He's probably already told them all!"

"Well if he did, screw him! Who cares what he thinks? You're a great person no matter what. Now wipe those eyes and let's go face that loser." Mabel said bravely.

Dipper smiled and wiped his eyes. "OK. Let's do it."

Chapter Seven

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him to the garage. Robbie was wearing a face that purely said 'I'm emotionally scarred'.

"…and then, he said I was sexy! Can you guys believe this?" he scoffed. All of them shook their heads.

"Nope." Nate said.

"Unbelievable." Lee said.

"Dipper said this? Are you sure it wasn't Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"Not unless Mabel has a squeaky puberty boy voice." Robbie said. He then turned and saw the twins standing there. "Ah, here he is."

Dipper gulped. "Yeah, here I am."

Mabel marched up to Robbie. "Now you listen here and you listen good. Even if Dipper is gay, it doesn't matter. He's still an amazing person. And it just may be a phase, so don't go blabbing to the whole town about it, got it?" she snapped.

"Alright, jeez. You don't need to flip out." Robbie scoffed.

"OK…it's been a good rehearsal. You can all leave now. That's right, get your instruments and go. Later, dorks!" Wendy called after the guys. "Soos, do you mind taking these guys home?" she said, pointing to the twins.

"No, not at all. But what about you?" he asked.

"Um…I'm sleeping over at Robbie's. See you dorks later." she said.

"Wait. You go inside, babe. I need a word with Captain Buzzkill." Robbie said, glaring at Dipper.

"OK. I'll be in the living room." Wendy said, walking into the house.

Robbie closed the garage door. "Right. Now it's just you and me. He said, cracking his knuckles.

_Uh-oh._

Chapter Seven

"So…you have a little crush on me, huh?"

Dipper gulped. "Yes."

"That's great, kid. Just to cut you some slack_" he said. He grabbed Dipper by his shirt and he_

_Kissed him._

Robbie finally pulled away, and Dipper's eyes widen. "Robbie, why did you do that?" he asked, shocked at what just happened.

Robbie glared. "Did you not hear me? I said to cut you some slack. Now get over your 'phase' and get yourself a girlfriend." He turned and stalked into the house.

Dipper's shocked expression slowly crawled into a smile. He jumped up and pumped his fists into the air. "YES! FINALLY!" He ran outside and jumped into the truck.

"You're happy, dude." Soos said.

Mabel glared. "Did Robbie hurt you?"

Dipper laughed loudly. "No. Not even close."

As they drove home, Dipper was filled with pure joy. And especially because the feeling of romance had subsided after Robbie kissed him. He wasn't gay! It was just a phase.

At least he thought so.

Hopefully it was. But to be optimistic, he thought of all the pretty girls in Gravity Falls. He was sure he'd fall for one of them.

If Robbie wasn't the one. But he just may be.

Maybe.


End file.
